


in which kuroo is stupid, yaku is pissed (and drunk), and there are things cannot be explained by words

by atropa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Drunk Confession, Getting Together, Kuroo is Kuroo, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, drunk!yaku, it's kuroyaku in case i haven't told you, yaku's potty mouth
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku Morisuke dari Divisi Satu selalu bisa membuat Tetsurou, setidaknya, mengangkat sebelah alis. Dan itu bukanlah hal buruk.</p><p>In other words, it's a kuroyaku fic no one asks for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which kuroo is stupid, yaku is pissed (and drunk), and there are things cannot be explained by words

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! adalah milik Haruichi Furudate, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.

* * *

  **in which kuroo is stupid, yaku is pissed (and drunk), and there are things cannot be explained by words**

* * *

Yaku Morisuke dari Divisi Satu selalu bisa membuat Tetsurou, setidaknya, mengangkat sebelah alis. Dan itu bukanlah hal buruk.

Rekan sesama inspekturnya bahkan tidak berhasil mencapai ketinggian 170 sentimeter, tetapi ia bisa membawa neraka ke dunia jika kau berhasil menyulut sumbu emosinya yang pendek—seringnya menyangkut tinggi badannya, dan itu sama sekali tidak Tetsurou sarankan, kecuali jika kau adalah Kuroo Tetsurou. Ketika berbicara, ia seperti naga; pedas dan panas. Ia selalu mempunyai balasan-balasan cerdik ketika orang-orang di sekitaranya berkata omong-kosong. Ia tidak pernah bernegosiasi jika sesuatu berjalan di luar keinginannya, tidak pernah mempermanis apa yang menurutnya buruk. Bagi Yaku, hitam adalah hitam, akhir cerita.

Tetsurou pernah sekali mengajaknya minum, namun ditolak dengan telak.

Tetsurou juga pernah mengiriminya sebuket mawar sebagai lelucon, yang membuatnya dihadiahi hantaman lutut di sekitar selangkangan oleh sang Naga ketika mereka hanya berdua di dalam elevator.

(“Dan jika kau memberiku cincin setelah ini, Kuroo Tetsurou, aku bersumpah ... _aku bersumpah!”_ ancam Yaku ketika Kuroo mati-matian berusaha berdiri.)

Dan apakah itu membuat Tetsurou jera? Sayangnya, dan ini membuat Kenma tidak berhenti menghela napas, tidak.

(“Jika kau begitu menyukai Inspektur Yaku, sampaikan maksudmu dengan cara yang mudah dimengerti,” keluh Kenma tanpa sekali pun lepas dari konsol _game-_ nya. “Terus seperti ini hanya akan membuat dia semakin membencimu.”)

Tetsurou hanya tertawa sembari mengacak rambut Kenma.

* * *

Mungkin Kenma memang benar, ia menyukai Yaku. Karena apa lagi yang bisa menjelaskan didihan di dalam dadanya ketika ia melihat Yaku berbincang dengan wanita asing dan dengan secara harafiah _berbicara dari bibir ke bibir?_

“Kau tidak berpikir mereka terlalu dekat?” dengusnya kepada Sawamura yang tengah meminta supaya gelasnya diisi lagi kepada _bartender._ Ia melonggorkan dasinya dengan intensi yang mendesak, merasa udara di klub malam itu menjadi terlalu panas. “Dan apa-apaan tempat ini, mereka tidak punya pendingin?”

“Jadi mana yang lebih mengganggumu, Yaku bermesraan dengan wanita atau tempat ini tidak memiliki pendingin?”

“Dan mengapa gelasku belum— _apa?”_

“Apa?” Sawamura terkekeh, partner inspekturnya di Divisi Dua memajang wajah yang terlalu lugu namun kejahilan di matanya mengkhianati apa yang ia tampilkan. “Apa, Kuroo?”

Biasanya Tetsurou yang memasang wajah seperti itu, dan kini ia tahu jika ternyata ia terlihat menyebalkan. “Lupakan, Sawamura. Omong-omong, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan Moniwa?” Ia menunjuk sosok yang menelungkup di meja _bartender,_ hilang sadar total. “Ia mati? Kita baru saja mulai, ‘kan?”

“Entahlah, itu urusan Yaku nanti. Mereka hanya membantu malam ini, setelah ini mereka akan langsung pulang. Kita masih harus kembali ke markas dan berharap tidak akan ada lagi kasus sampai pagi. Aku butuh tidur,” Sawamura merintih, mencubit pangkal hidungnya.

“Kau beruntung. _Shift_ pagiku akan mulai setelah ini,” Tetsurou menggeram. “Aku harus ke kamar mandi.”

* * *

Tetsurou baru saja menarik naik resleting celananya dan sedang dalam perjalanan mengencangkan ikat pinggang ketika pintu kloset diketuk, atau setidaknya itu yang ia dengar.

Ia menunggu beberapa saat untuk mendengar suara ketukan itu kembali, tetapi nihil. Ia mengedikkan bahu, mungkin tadi ia salah dengar—

“Oi, siapa di damal—dalam?”

Tetsurou membatu, kemudian menggeram. Ia kenal suara itu, walau terdengar tidak koheren.

“Ini aku,” ia mendesah. “Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini, Yaku?”

“Aku? Aku siapa? Aku mengenal banyak ‘Aku’. Lav-Lov-Lev—sialan bahasa Rusia!—memanggil dirinya aku, Futakuchi memanggil dirinya aku—“

“Kuroo. Ini Kuroo.”

“Kuroo?” sahut Yaku rendah, kemudian mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, “Aku juga punya kenalan yang bernama Kuroo, kebetulan sekali!”

Tetsurou ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu. “Kau benar-benar mabuk, eh?”

“Haaaaah? Mabuk? Aku?” gelak tawa lagi. “Kau benar-benar lucu, Tuan. Aku sangat super duper sabar!”

Kuroo memutar bola mata. “Oke, Tuan Sabar. Ada urusan apa di sini?”

“Aku ingin ke toilet.”

“Lalu mengapa masih di situ?”

“Karena kau masih di dalam, Konyol.”

Dahi Tetsurou berdenyut. “Memangnya kloset yang lain tidak ada yang kosong?”

“Pintu kloset yang lain semuanya terbang.” Kuroo mendengar suara benturan halus. “Dan aku butuh ... aku butuh—oh, tidak, mau keluar—“

Tetsurou kelabakan membuka pintu dengan mata melebar, dan Yaku masuk ke klosetnya seperti kilat, memuntahkan semua isi perutnya ke toilet, sesekali terbatuk dan merintih dan terlihat kepayahan. Kuroo mengernyitkan hidungnya ketika menghirup bau asam yang tidak menyenangkan, kemudian memijat pelipis ketika sadar jika masing-masing dari dirinya dan Sawamura punya seseorang untuk diantarkan pulang malam ini. Seharusnya mereka tidak mengajak orang-orang payah ini untuk minum.

“Sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang-orang di Divisi Satu? Kalian hanya bisa minum susu atau apa?”

“Berisik! Aku tidak tahu kalau apa yang kuminum itu _vodka!”_

Tetsurou menggeleng. “Sudah selesai? Butuh bantuan?”

“Sebentar lagi, tolong.”

Tetsurou menunggu hingga isi perut Yaku kosong.

“Aku bersumpah ini terakhir kalinya aku mabuk,” kata rekannya, menyandarkan kepalanya ke mulut toilet, dan Kuroo meringis ketika ingat jika sebelumnya ia kencing di sana.

“Omong-kosong,” timpal Kuroo, menghampiri Yaku dan menguraskan toilet untuknya. “Kau akan melupakan saat ini besok pagi, kemudian akan mabuk lagi di malam harinya, kemudian hal ini akan terulang seperti siklus.”

“Kuroo?”

“Hm?“

Setelahnya tenggorokan Tetsurou tercekat.

Yaku menatapnya dengan mata yang anehnya terlihat jernih untuk ukuran orang yang sedang mabuk, ekspresi wajahnya tidak terjaga. Pipinya merona merah karena alkohol, rambut bagian depannya lengket karena keringat dan menempel di lengkung-lengkung wajahnya. Untuk sesaat Tetsurou tidak bisa mengingat naga-napas-api yang selalu ia lihat dalam diri rekan kerjanya.

Kemudian, dan Tetsurou tidak bisa memercayai penglihatannya, Yaku tersenyum.

“Ini kau,” bisiknya, sebelum memejamkan mata dan jatuh tertidur di toilet.

* * *

“Jadi kurasa ini artinya Yaku tidak akan mengantar Moniwa ke rumahnya.”

“Tebakan yang bagus, Sherlock.” Tetsurou menatap tajam Sawamura yang _nyengir_ lebar, kemudian mengoreksi posisi Yaku di punggungnya. “Lima puluh-lima puluh, kalau begitu. Aku mengantar Yaku sementara kau bawa Moniwa pulang.”

Sawamura mengangguk. “Tidak masalah buatku. Kau akan mengambil mobil dinas tim Yaku?”

Kuroo mengangguk. “Aku dapat kuncinya.” Kemudian merogoh sakunya untuk membayar tagihan miliknya, juga Yaku. Ia akan meminta gantinya jika mereka satu _shift_ lagi.

“Baiklah kalau begitu, semoga beruntung.”

“Berhenti tertawa, Sawamura!”

* * *

“Tidak seperti yang terlihat, ternyata kau cukup berat juga, Inspektur.” Tetsurou mengangkat kaki Yaku untuk meluruskan posisi tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, kemudian melengkungkan punggungnya yang kaku sehabis menahan berat tubuh Yaku untuk beberapa saat di sana.

“Oh, diam, Inspektur.”

“Kau sudah sadar.” Sebuah pernyataan.

“Hm,” timpal Yaku, sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk menutupi matanya. “Terima kasih sudah mengantarku.”

Tetsurou mengangkat sebelah alis. “Kau sungguh bersikap manis ketika mabuk.”

“Aku tarik kembali ucapan terima kasihku.”

Tetsurou menyeringai. “Ah, sayang sekali.” Setelahnya ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan menyodorkan gelas berisi air yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya. “Minum, ini akan membantumu supaya tidak terlalu menderita besok pagi.”

“Seperti aku tidak tahu saja.” Yaku bangun sejenak untuk menghabiskan isi gelas dalam sekali minum, kemudian malu-malu berkata, “Terima kasih.” sambil menyerahkannya lagi kepada Tetsurou.

“Lihat? Kau sangat manis ketika—“

“Hentikan itu.”

Tetsurou berkedip. “Apa?”

“Hentikan sikapmu yang seperti itu.” Yaku berbaring kembali dan menutupi matanya lagi. “Jangan mengatakan dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kaumaksudkan.”

Tetsurou mengerutkan dahi. “Hal ... seperti apa?”

Detik selanjutnya kerah baju Tetsurou sudah ditarik Yaku dan wajah marah pria itu hanya berjarak satu jari dari wajahnya sendiri, mata melebar dan murka. “Semuanya! Bunga, ajakan minum, surat di bawah meja! Hentikan semuanya jika kau hanya main-main! Itu sangat memalukan dan membuatku gila!”

Tetsurou tertegun, ia kehilangan kata-kata. Bahkan kesunyian yang terjadi setelahnya tidak mampu membuatnya kembali berpikir. Tik-tok jam dinding terasa seperti sebuah ejekan baginya.

“Ap—kau _apa?”_

“Oh, lupakan!” Yaku menggeram dan sudah siap untuk berbaring kembali jika saja Tetsurou tidak menariknya balik. Lengannya kokoh di punggung Yaku.

“Aku tidak mau melupakannya, apa maksudmu?” Tetsurou mendesis.

“Kau tidak akan mengerti jika tidak kutunjukkan langsung, bukan?” Tetsurou bisa melihat sekilas rasa sakit di mata Yaku, sebelum tatapannya mengeras dan Tetsurou kembali tidak mampu berkata-kata. “Oh, peduli setan!”

Yaku menciumnya penuh-penuh di mulut.

* * *

Ia terbangun dengan sakit kepala hebat, rasanya seperti ada gajah yang mencoba menerobos keluar tengkoraknya. Morisuke menggeram, sinar dari jendela juga tidak menolongnya sama sekali.

 _“Ow, fuck!”_ ia merintih ketika mencoba mengangkat kepalanya. _“Fucking fuck!”_

“Ah, cerah dan ceria seperti matahari pagi. _Good morning, Sunshine!”_

Morisuke menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kamar, dan seluruh tubuhnya dialiri horor.

Di ambang pintu, Kuroo Tetsurou berdiri dengan senyuman, memakai apron miliknya. Ada baki berisi gelas dan piring di tangannya.

_Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck?!_

“Kuroo? Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini?”

“Kau tidak ingat kemarin?” Sebelah alis Kuroo terangkat, Yaku ingin sekali menghapus seringaian menyebalkan di wajahnya.

“Tidak.”

“Kau yakin?”

Dan begitu saja, semua kenangan kemarin malam banjir di benaknya; mencium perempuan yang ternyata istri orang, kesal dan mabuk setelahnya, muntah di toilet dengan disaksikan Kuroo, marah kepada Kuroo karena tidak menangkap apa yang ingin ia utarakan—

—dan ciumannya. _The fucking kiss._

“Bunuh aku sekarang juga!” Morisuke menggeram, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal, meratapi hidupnya.

Yah, setidaknya pakaiannya masih lengkap.

“Tidak mau, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa _sunshine-_ ku~"

“Hentikan itu, Kuroo. Tidakkah kau lihat harga diriku perlahan meninggalkanku?”

“Aku serius, Yaku Morisuke.”

Mendengar nada yang tidak terdengar bercanda dari Kuroo, Yaku menoleh. “Apa?”

Kuroo menarik napas panjang, kemudian duduk di samping tempat tidur Morisuke dan menariknya bangun. Sebelum Morisuke protes soal kepalanya, Kuroo berkata, “Kau tidak akan mengerti jika tidak kutunjukan langsung, bukan?”

 _D_ _éj_ _à vu ...._

Jemari Kuroo menyentuh pipi Morisuke seolah ia sedang menyentuh porselain langka yang rapuh. Setelahnya ia berbisik, “Tutup matamu.”

**Author's Note:**

> kelanjutannya silakan dibayangkan sendiri :3


End file.
